<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stories by Isaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059738">Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaya/pseuds/Isaya'>Isaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Advent Calender 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, post return to the shire, storytelling as a bridge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaya/pseuds/Isaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippet on Bilbo's situation/feelings after returning to the Shire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins &amp; The Shire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Advent Calender 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036623</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 13: hello again.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being back in the Shire was strange. He had hoped to settle back into some routine if not normality once he regained most of his possessions but he hadn't. In fact he felt more unmoored than he had travelling with a bunch of dwarves he hadn't even known for a week. Why, he felt more like a stranger, an interloper, than he had in Erebor after everything was said and done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had been aching to return home, to the comforts of the Shire but they had turned out to be stale and empty. Bag-End was big and even emptier now than it had been after his parents' deaths. His fellow hobbits now seemed plain and their problems petty. Their biggest issue was the size of their second breakfast, the fullness of their larders (and they were quite full if not overly plentiful) and which Hobbit had snubbed whom the latest market day. Their worries seemed nothing to worry about at all. What hardship had they ever known? The fell winter had been almost forgotten already. What did they know of hunger and struggle?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were rather small minded, too. But then, so had been many of the Dwarves, the Elves and the Men he had met on his journey. He did not know if it was for better or worse that Hobbits knew so little of the world. He both envied and pitied him as they both envied and pitied him in turn. (They also thought him quite strange but he supposed he would be for a Baggins. People always tended to forget he'd been a Took just the same. Now he was viewed with suspicion and distrust, even more than any other Took or Brandybuck that had left the Shire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was not all bad, however. The children were curious creatures as they always had been and they loved stories. It mattered not whether they believed them to be true or not, as long as he told a good story (and he was quite gifted at story telling as it turns out) they flocked to him to hear more. While the parents, his peers, shirked him, the children kept him company and through them others began to thaw to him once again. He would always remain the odd one out but through his stories, no matter how much they shook their heads over them, he was no longer eschewed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not beta-ed, not edited, don't own, don't profit yadda yadda yadda</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>